vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BlackWarGreymon
Summary BlackWarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black WarGreymon". Feared as the "Jet-black Dragon Warrior", it is a Virus-species WarGreymon. Although its creed and principles are the polar opposite of those of the Virus Buster WarGreymon, it exists for the sake of its own peculiar justice. It detests cowardice and foul play, and it doesn't consider itself a fellow of vulgar Digimon, even if they are of the same Virus-species. The full details of how it converted to a Virus are a mystery, and the "Brave Shield" equipped to its back is not engraved with the Crest of Courage. BlackWarGreymon is a anti-hero from Digimon. Though an recurring antagonist, he's misunderstood as he was created for evil but rebelled against his creators and since had been trying to find his purpose and struggles with his consciousness. He is a Mega Digimon created by Arukenimon to destroy both the DigiDestined and the Digital World. However, he differs from the rest of his brethren due to his unique self-awareness, individual consciousness, intelligence, power, complexity, skills and potential. BlackWarGreymon is a Digimon artificially created from 100 Dark Towers by Archnemon to kill the Chosen Children of 2002. However, Archnemon did not foresee the composition would give BlackWarGreymon a mind of his own. As a result, refusing to carry out the orders of someone weaker than himself despite having effortlessly defeated the Chosen Children. Blackwargreymon embarks on a quest to find his purpose to exist. This quest would have him confront a more prepared Chosen Children numerous times before he eventually sacrificed himself to protect the Digital World from a mutual enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | At least 5-B via powerscaling Name: BlackWarGreymon (X) Origin: Digimon Adventure 02 Gender: Male Age: A few months at the most or less than one year chronologically, adult mind though. Classification: Dragon Man Digimon/Dark Counterpart to WarGreymon, Mega level Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, can create tornadoes by spinning quickly, can travel underground by spinning, can generate atmospheric energy around himself (like a barrier) and slam into his opponent, can eventually cross dimensions because his existence causes the world to be out of balance, weakening the dimensional barriers. Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Same as WarGreymon) | At least Planet level via powerscaling, likely higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (can keep up with and hit WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) | At least FTL via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (Fought evenly and matched WarGreymon in strength who casually kicked a skyscraper) Striking Strength: Class XJ (As strong or stronger than WarGreymon) | Much stronger Durability: Small Planet level+ (Same as WarGreymon) | At least Planet level via powerscaling, likely higher Stamina: Vastly superhuman (can for several days seemingly non-stop destroying Holy Stones) Range: Several hundred meters | Same as base Standard Equipment: Is covered in armor made out of Chrome Digizoid (an incredibly hard metal). Also has the brave shield, and his Dramon Destroyers Intelligence: Master of combat, and has done battle with countless powerful foes Weaknesses: If he is too damaged, he will revert to his control spiral form Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Destroyer (Dark Gaia Force):' Collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. '-Dragon Crusher (Dramon Killer):' Uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Especially effective against Dramon group Digimon. '-Black Tornado:' He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. '-Ultra Tornado (Black Storm Tornado):' He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. '-War Blaster:' Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. Key: BlackWargreymon | BlackWargreymon X Note: This covers the Digimon Adventure version, with a bit of powerscaling for his X version. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza Scarlet Profile Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) Inuyasha (InuYasha) Inuyasha Profile Naraku (InuYasha) Shana (Shakugan no Shana) Demon King Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Demon King Piccolo Profile Avatar Verse (BlackWarGreymon can solo the verse) Notable Losses: Beelzemon (Digimon) Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) Piccolo Profile Doomsday (DC Comics) Doomsday Profile Inconclusive Matches: Mewtwo (Pokemon) Mewtwo Profile Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Earth Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Traitors Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 5 Category:Energy Users Category:Wind Users Category:Forcefield Users